Race for the Emeralds
Story John follows Cream and Cheese into a cave in the side of the mountain. There’s a fork in the path, and Cream goes down the right path. John follows, and comes out the other side. He finds a green meadow, with a pond and a small waterfall. The place is filled with a bunch of Chao. John: Incredible. All these Chao. Cream: You like? This is a safe haven for them, as they live in separate gardens like this. Here, they are free to be carefree, safe from the outside world. You’ll keep it secret, right Mr. John? John: (Smiling) Of course. Cheese: Chao Chao! (Cheese grabs John’s hand, and drags him further into the garden. The other Chao then come over to him, playing with him.) End Scene Sonic and Tails are running across a path of wind, running from floating island to island. Tails is spinning his tails, his feet dragging and himself being propelled forward. The wind then stops, and they start to fall. Tails then grabs Sonic by the arms, and starts to fly. They fly down to the valley below, where Sonic runs off, stopping at a rock formation. He reaches in, and pulls out a Grey Chaos Emerald. Sonic: Simple as that. (Tails catches up.) Tails: Nice job. Only five more to go. Eggman: Yes. Thank you for finding them for me. (Sonic and Tails turn, seeing Eggman flying in a egg shaped pod.) You simpletons have done my work for me! Sonic: About time you came back. It’s been boring without you. Eggman: Yes, well as since you always foil my plans, I decided to look for a power source equal to the Chaos Emeralds. While I found some interesting things, a new power source wasn’t one of them. Tails: How’d you get into space? Eggman: I designed a spacecraft. And now, you will hand over the Emeralds. Sonic: Or else what? Are you going to take them? Eggman: Oh, not me. Then, the water creature stretches its arms, grabbing Sonic and Tails. It then retracts them, having both Chaos Emeralds in its hands. Its body then glows, and when the light fades, its upper body is bigger and hunched, with bone like structures in his body, connecting from hand to hand. There is an Emerald in each hand, and its head resembles a cross. Sonic: That creature again. Eggman: Yes! The ancient tablets told the truth. Meet Chaos, the god of destruction! This creature feeds off the power of Chaos Emeralds, and with all seven, he’ll have the power to destroy a city, if not the world! With its power, I will create Eggmanland, where I will rule! Sonic: Sounds like the same plan as always. Eggman: Yes, but this time, I have a creature that you cannot defeat. Chaos, destroy them! Chaos stretches its fist at Sonic, who dodges with ease. The fist hits the ground, creating a large crater at the impact point. It retracts its arm at a slower pace, as Tails flies at it. Chaos raises its arm, and fires a powerful blast of water, knocking Tails out of the air. Sonic runs and jumps, curling up and hitting Chaos in the head. It turns into a giant puddle of water, as it reforms. Chaos then launches itself as a missile of water, which Sonic dodges. Tails flies at it, and curls up, rolling and hitting Chaos in the head. It returns to a puddle, and stays down, retreating to Eggman. Eggman: Urgh. This is only the beginning! Once Chaos is at full power, you won’t stand a chance. (Then, a large long red airship appears over them.) Behold the Egg Carrier! I hope you have luck finding the other Emeralds for me. (Then, a tractor beam comes down from the Egg Carrier, taking Eggman and Chaos up. The Egg Carrier then turns, taking off.) Sonic: Darn it! He’s getting away! Tails: Let’s head back to my workshop. We can get the Tornado, and chase after him. Sonic: Let’s go then! (The two then run off.) End Scene Knuckles: Yes! I found it! (Knuckles is walking through the jungle of the Mystic Ruins, a giant ancient temple in the distance. He is carrying several Master Emerald shards in his arms.) Only a few more to go. (He then senses a spike in mana, and runs forward. He finds a spot in the dirt, which was shining. He uses his spikes to dig into the ground, and he finds a Green Chaos Emerald.) This isn’t a piece of the Master Emerald. But it’s not a good idea to leave this here. (Knuckles takes it and moves on.) End Scene John is laying down in the Chao Garden, Chao flying over him. Cream and Cheese are playing in the pond, when Cream sees something shining. She goes over, and picks up a Cyan Chaos Emerald. Cream: Oh, wow! Mr. John! I found an Emerald! (John sits up, looking over. Cream is waving the Emerald in the air.) John: Awesome! (Then, a laser blast occurs, launching John into the air. He slaps down the Omnitrix, and Sonic Boom lands on his feet.) Sonic Boom: Sonic Boom! (Sonic Boom turns, seeing a black and silver with two arm cannons. Its upper body was roundish, with a white stripe going down the stomach. Its leg. On the right side of the stripe is the number 101.) A robot? Must be Eggman’s. The robot fires laser blasts from the cannons, and Sonic Boom dodges with ease, dashing forward. The robot fires a blast at the ground, and Sonic Boom jumps into the air, curling up. He then comes down and slams into the robot, hitting it hard. Sonic Boom then spin kicks the robot, knocking it back. It starts to spark. Robot: E-101 Beta, damaged. Initiating recovery mode. Sonic Boom: As if I’d let you. (He starts to run forward, when he hears Cream scream. He stops and turns, seeing a red and white robot with one missile launcher on its right arm. It is pointing the blaster at Cream, holding her with its left hand. On its chest is the number 102.) If that’s Beta, you’re Gamma. Let her go! Gamma: Hand over the Chaos Emerald. (Cream struggles to get free, and does so, dropping the Cyan Emerald.) Sonic Boom: Cream! Run! Cream runs out of the way, as Sonic Boom runs forward. Gamma fires a missile shot, which Sonic Boom dodges. The shot then turns around, and hits him in the back. Gamma picks up the Emerald, and blasts Sonic Boom again. Sonic Boom is standing, and is hit, being knocked down, reverting. Gamma goes past John, and goes over to Beta. Then, the Egg Carrier flies overhead, and a tractor beam hits Gamma and Beta. They are both taken aboard to the Egg Carrier, which flies across the ocean. John gets up. John: Darn it! It got away. Cream: (Upset) Mr. John, I’m sorry. John: (Smiling) Don’t worry about it. (Then, they hear a plane engine, as a red propeller plane flies over them, going after the Egg Carrier.) What’s that? Cream: It’s Mr. Sonic’s plane! They’re going after him. John: Then we’ll let them handle it. What do you say? Want to go Emerald hunting with me? Cream: (Excited) Sure! (John, Cream and Cheese then leave the garden, heading back to the Mystic Ruins.) Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Knuckles *Cream *Cheese *Chao Villains *Dr. Eggman *Chaos *E-101 Beta *E-102 Gamma Aliens *Sonic Boom Trivia *Chaos' name is revealed, and that he absorbs Chaos Emeralds. *As of this episode, 4 Chaos Emeralds have been found. **Of those four, only one isn't in Eggman's hands at the moment. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc